


Make Me Feel Small (Never Make Me Feel Weak)

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Height Differences, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: 17. height difference kisses where one person has to bend down and the other is on their tippy toes





	Make Me Feel Small (Never Make Me Feel Weak)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



> Prompted from [this prompt list](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/post/175030958528/fictional-kiss-prompts).
> 
> Unbeta’d.

Stiles never had the growth spurt he’d been expecting. His dad had always been so tall, almost larger than life, and Stiles had always thought he would shoot up to meet him, that his baby fat with fall away when he got taller and taller. 

That never happened. He never had the growth spurt he’d been expecting, and he never shot up to be as tall as his dad. Most of the time, he didn’t mind. He wasn’t  _ short _ , not really, but he wasn’t nearly as tall as his dad was, either. His height was just another thing of his mother’s that he got to love himself for. He had her dark hair and her dark eyes and her dark marks, and he was short, just like her.

It got worse when the rest of the boy shot above him. He was closer in height to the girls than the boys and it...it was fine. It was fine. It was just another reason in a long list of reason that nobody wanted him. He wasn’t tall enough, not for the people he knew. He tried not to let it bug him, but. Teenage insecurities, and all. 

When the supernatural was introduced to his life, the way he felt about being short changed. He still tried not to care, but sometimes he found himself wishing he was larger in stature, that he was taller and wider and  _ stronger _ . He could feel so small, when his world was growing and growing and becoming more than he ever could have imagined it being, and he didn’t change with it. 

His height became a sore subject, especially when all his friends were wolves with perfect genetics, and he could never measure up. It made him feel more human, more fragile and much more easily hurt. It wasn’t so much that he wanted to be  _ tall _ , he just didn’t want to be  _ short _ . It boiled down to how much he hated feeling  _ small _ . He hated to be seen weak, and sometimes his height made him feel just like that. 

When he started dating Chris, he learned that he could enjoy feeling small. That, when Chris was pressing him into a wall or into a mattress, he  _ liked _ the way the man towered above him and around him and could cage him in with the bulk of his body. He  _ liked _ being smaller than his boyfriend, the way he could curl up into his arms or into his lap. Hell, he  _ loved _ it. 

He loved it the most, when it came to kisses. When he got to stand on his toes and balance himself with gentle hands on Chris’ hips to get a kiss, and Chris  _ still _ had to lean down. Chris made him feel small, and it was amazing, because he never felt anything other than safe and protected and  _ wanted _ . 

He never felt weak, or undesired: not with the heat in Chris’ eyes when he pulled Stiles up to meet him for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my dreamwidth](https://lavenderlotion.dreamwidth.org/) and my [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
